Traumlosen
by whitedoyle
Summary: The year is 1943. Berlin has just suffered a devastating defeat by the Soviets at Stalingrad. But Germany is not concerned. One of her scientists, Josef Mengele, has just sent word that project "Kind Ohne Name Ausrottung Nur", codename KONAN, is ready. To the destruction of her enemies! Es lebe Deutschland! Warning: Rated M for a reason; dark!/AU/OC/OOC
1. The Unnamed Spy

A/N: Rated M for strong language, violence, gore, and sexually suggestive scenes. Viewer discretion is advised.

For those of you who don't speak German:

**Traumlosen** is German for **dreamless**.  
**Kind Ohne Name Ausrottung Nur** is German for **Child Without Name Annihilation Only**  
**Es lebe Deutschland!** is German for **Long Live Germany**!

Since I don't actually speak German, I could be way off, but I trust Google translate for what it's worth.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC.

* * *

"Four years! Four fucking years, working as a fucking maid in this fucking hellhole," the man cursed profusely. He was running down a hall and about to make a right into the next corridor when he heard the voices approaching. The man skidded to a stop.

"Over here! He's over here!" some voices shouted over the blaring alarm. The floor began shaking as a dozen soldiers began closing in on his location.

"Damn it!" the man cursed again, turning tail and running the other way. _How the hell do they know where I am?_ The hallway should have been blind; he had tripled checked the schematics just the night before. And yet…here the brutes were, hot on his track.

The man doubled back, a drop of sweat beginning to roll down his face. _Why had things turn out this way! This was supposed to be my big score! Had everything gone according to plan, I'd have the juicy motherfuckin' piece of intel this side of the Atlantic. _What the fuck had gone wrong?

Fifteen minutes, his plan had gone to shit in fifteen minutes. Hell, he hadn't even made it past sector ten yet before the alarms were tripped. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Calm down," the man repeated under his breath. He was going to be fine, he reassured himself. He always turned out alright, in no small part due to his extensive pre-planning. He had memorized all the schematics, knew all the corridors, all the rooms, all the vents, all the places to hide. He would get out of this. And if he remembered correctly… "Aha!" he shouted, finding the boiler room.

The boiler room was connected with the ventilation system of the building. Though it wouldn't lead him to the inner sectors (the schematic had shown those to be bio-sensored), he'd at least be able to escape to the outside. "Wait for me, Marlene," the man whispered, one hand instinctively moving to the locket around his neck. The other gripped the handle of the door and turned.

The man slipped into the room, the heavy metal door closing behind him with a click. Inside, the boiler room was lit with a faint red light, casting everything in a bloody glow.

"Nineteen minutes and forty three seconds, slower than anticipated," a voice announced. The man snapped his eye to and fro, looking for the source, but it was difficult to see in the dimly lit room. "I guess the reports were wrong," the voice spoke again, this time, followed by the shadowy movement of a figure in the corner of the room.

"Who's there?" the man demanded, yelling into the darkness.

"They said you were one of the best of MI6," the voice continued, sounding disappointed. The figure stepped out of the shadows.

_A teenager? _the man thought, perplexed, _Thirteen? No…younger…eleven?_ The boy approached the man, with what appeared to be a book in his hand.

"Hey Mister," the boy asked innocently, "Do you like Sherlock Holmes?"

"What?" the man asked, surprised at the randomness of the question.

"I always felt he was too unrealistic. I mean, he was a genius, yet he let that fool Watson follow him around. It doesn't make any sense that they were friends," the boy said, though whether to the man or himself, it wasn't clear.

"Listen, boy," the man said tentatively, trying to gain control of the situation, "are you being held captive here?" The boy's sapphire eyes widened a little at that. Taking it as a good sign, the man continued, "Look, I'm with the good guys, OK? I can get the both of us out of here!"

"Out of here?" the boy asked, curious. He tilted his head slightly and looked at the man expectantly.

The man, confidence rising, pressed on, "Yeah! Out of here. You'd like that, right? We can go find your mum and your dad, as well!" The boy stiffened at that. _Crap,_ the man thought; had he gone a little too far bringing up parents?

"Ha ha," the boy laughed softly, before falling into a full blow laughing fit. "Ha ha ha! Mister, I don't have any parents," the boy said, as he got himself under control again. _That was an odd response,_ the man thought silently, suspicion rising. _Hold on,_ he thought as something clicked in his head. It was from the briefing. This building, it was supposed to be a lab, run by some wacko Mengele or something. Human experimentation, the man had been told. _Could this child be…_

"Boy," the man said, fully on guard now, his hand slowly moving to the revolver concealed behind his back, "What's your name? I'm Mark, Mark Walker."

"I know," the boy said calmly, looking at the man. The boy's face suddenly scrunched up, as if trouble by something, but quickly revert back to that of a ten year old, "Everyone here calls me KONAN, Conan if you prefer the Anglicized version."

KONAN? _Oh shit!_ the man thought, tensing up. He'd have to act quickly; he'd only have one shot. By this time, his hand had reached the grip of his gun. _Don't hesitate,_ the man told himself. He whipped the revolver in front of him, taking aim at the boy's head. _FIRE!_ he shouted mentally.

The man never had a chance to pull the trigger, as three bullets ripped through his body in rapid succession.

"Right lung, left kneecap, liver," the boy, Conan, listed off, lowering his arm; the pistol in the boy's hand was still smoking.

The man collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. He gasped for breath, but it felt like something was crushing down on his chest. _Marlene_, the man thought, a hand again grasping his precious locket.

Conan walked forward, sat down and crossed his legs, looking curiously at the dying man. "Hey Mister, does it hurt?" the child asked innocently, much as if he were asking if someone enjoyed eating ice cream.

The man struggled to meet the child's eyes, but all he saw there was emptiness, no empathy, no remorse. A true psychopath.

_Marlene, give me strength_, the man thought, struggling to get back to his feet. He had to make it to the vents; it was his only chance.

As if physically supported by his love, the man managed to get back onto his feet and limped his way across the room to where he knew the vents would be. He even knew they'd be easy to open; he had made sure of that the night before.

Conan didn't try to stop the man. He just watched as the man left a trail of blood and other bodily fluids in an attempt to reach the vents.

With enough time, the man made it and with a heave, the vent grating came off. At that point, the man had completely forgotten about the child's existence; his only thought was escaping through the vents. With a final effort, the man threw himself into the ventilation system and began crawling his way to freedom.

Conan watched the man slowly disappear, a frown on his face. It had been no fun; it had been too easy. The Colonel had promised him a treat, but it only turned out to be a disappointment. Sighing, Conan got up and walked over to the boiler. _Time to get rid of the trash_, Conan thought as he turned the steam valve completely open. A hiss could be heard as the hundred plus degree steam rushed into the ventilation system. Seconds later, a man's blood curling scream could be heard.

Conan looked over to the mess by the vents and decided it was someone else's job to take care of it. The Colonel was probably expecting him anyways. With one last glance around, Conan walked out of the boiler room. The door clicked behind him as it locked, forever trapping the nameless operative and his beloved Marlene inside.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Leave a review please! Also, any comments/questions/confusions/suggestions? Remember to review/favorite/follow if you enjoyed the story! If this was too dark, allow me to suggest my other story "The Memoires of a Detective," a much lighter, mystery oriented story (shameless advertising).


	2. The Colonel

**Warning: Heavily implied sexual interactions between Conan and an adult. The twentieth century was quite a different world than it is now, even more so during times of war. Some scenes are here, not to condone particular actions, but merely to depict the circumstances which lead to Conan's current personality and state of mind. The past is the foundations of the present. Skip this chapter if it bothers you. Again, rated M for a reason. End warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DC.

* * *

Conan always hated this part, his de-briefing with the Colonel. It was just so boring. After all, there was no mystery when it came to what the Colonel desired. Conan just sighed as he reached the innocuous door, hidden deep inside sector four. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," a stern voice called out, bidding Conan inside. Conan turned the handle and entered the Colonel's private office.

"Ah, Conan!" the Colonel greeted, the stern voice from before evaporating, replaced by one of elation. "Come, come," the Colonel said, gesturing to his lap. Conan moved silently across the room and dropped himself on the Colonel's thigh.

Truth be told, the Colonel was a bit of an eccentric, though perhaps that was the pre-requisite for doing what he did. A man of average appearance and only slightly above average intelligence, the Colonel was a fairly unremarkable man. His genius, if one could call it that, lied in his obsessional attitude, that and his lack of any conscience whatsoever. Whereas others might had given pause and hesitated, the Colonel pressed on unperturbed. Some call it genius, others call it insanity.

A glance around the room showed the extent of the Colonel's peculiarities. Eyes, human eyes, stared blankly from innumerable shelves, the corresponding body long since decayed. There were also torture devices and tools whose purpose was only known to the Colonel himself.

And then there were the oddities and fetishes littered through the room as well. Conan had seen the Colonel's roach collection once, if collection was taken to mean a giant tank of the critters. Conan could only imagine what the critters fed on. _Actually,_ Conan thought, _I don't have to guess_. The thought brought a sudden smirk to the boy's face.

"Ah, is something funny, Conan?" the Colonel said, one hand stroking Conan's hair while the other was snaked around the boy's waist.

"It was nothing, Colonel," Conan replied.

"I told you to call me papa," the Colonel cooed.

"Sorry, papa," Conan forced himself to say.

"Tell me about your mission," the Colonel said, changing the topic.

"You already know about it," Conan weakly protested, remembering to add "papa" at the end. It was the truth. After all, the Colonel had been watching the entire time thanks to the camera attached to Conan's shirt.

"Ah, but hearing it from you excites me so," the Colonel said, moaning. The Colonel moved close to Conan's ear; close enough that the boy could smell the man's breath. There was the faint hint of honey, overpowered by the strong smell of oysters*. The Colonel darted a tongue out, and took a lap at Conan's earlobe.

Conan began describing his mission, acting as if the Colonel was just another inevitable fixture of reality, "I was ordered to eliminate the spy that had infiltrated our staff. I was told he would be from MI6 but that he would appear German rather than British. I was cautioned-"

"Conan," the man interrupted, "Not so much like a military report please."

Conan sighed internally. Dealing with the Colonel was always so much effort. That's another reason he hated these meetings. "As you wish, papa. Like I was saying," Conan began again, though his demeanor had changed completely, "The spy could have been anyone, which was really scary." Conan paused for dramatic effect. "But I remembered that papa had taught me to be brave, to show no fear to Germany's enemies!" Conan said, elevating his volume. The colonel nodded, seemingly pleased at what he was hearing. His hands slowly began to drift down Conan's body: first shoulders, _lower_, then chest, _lower_, then abdomen, _lower_…

Conan seemed unperturbed by the Colonel's actions as he continued his story. "So I thought of a plan to catch the little mouse."

"How'd you do that?" the Colonel asked, a rhetorical question, as he already knew the answer.

"I gave him a little cheese of course!" Conan chirped, "I knew he wanted intel about us, and the research we were doing. So I spread a rumor around, that we would be doing a mandatory training exercise with all our guards. That'd mean our security would be super weak, papa. The spy wouldn't be able to resist!"

"Mhm, that's very clever of you, Conan," the man moaned, continuing with his fiddling. "And then what happened?"

"I accidentally lost the schematics," Conan admitted.

"You did what?!" the Colonel asked, in mock anger.

"You're silly, papa! They obviously weren't the real schematics," Conan giggled, "They were just detailed enough to be believable. They also showed that the only escape route, in case he was to be discovered, would be the boiler room. So, I just went to the boiler room and waited until he set off the alarm. I'd given him the wrong passcode, after all."

"And did he show up?" the Colonel asked, "To the boiler room?"

"Yep!" Conan chirped. "But papa, you lied," Conan said, suddenly frowning.

"Papa wouldn't lie to Conan," the Colonel said.

"You said this man was the best MI6 had, but you lied," Conan accused, "It was no fun at all."

"You're just too smart, Conan," the Colonel replied, complimenting the boy, "But finish your story. What happened after you met the spy? Did you make him suffer? Did you make him bleed?" The Colonel was getting excited; Conan could feel it in his back.

"Mhm," Conan said, nodding his head, "I shot him three times; he was bleeding pretty badly. I even asked him if it hurt," Conan bragged. He knew the Colonel loved it when he acted all innocent.

"Quickly, Conan, finish the story," the Colonel said, his breathing rapid now. The Colonel's eyes rolled around as if he were in ecstasy.

"Well, then the man tried to escape through the vents. I was really surprised, papa, because he actually made it in."

"And then?" the Colonel demanded.

"I turned on the steam of course!" Conan said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And then you heard his scream," the Colonel finished, reaching the climax and laughing a perverse, deranged kind of laugh.

"Yep! It-" Conan started, but a sudden kiss from the Colonel prevented any more words from coming out.

When the Colonel finally broke away for air, he stared into Conan's eyes and said, "I love you, Conan."

"I love you too, papa," Conan replied.

"Shall we take this someplace more comfortable?" the Colonel said with a wink.

* * *

Conan walked out of the room, busy re-buttoning his shirt. The Colonel was still inside, though now fast asleep. _Well, glad that's over with_, Conan thought, _Now, _o_n to the day's business._

"It's not fair," a voice whined, breaking Conan out of his thoughts. Conan looked up to see a boy standing in his path, arms crossed, a pout evident in his face.

"Kaito," Conan said, looking warily at the other boy.

"Why does papa love you more than me? He's always alone, spending time with you. It's not fair, bruder!" Kaito whined.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Kaito," Conan warned, a dangerous annoyance underlying his tone.

"It's just not fair," Kaito repeated, unsure how far he could press without drawing Conan's anger. Conan's expression showed that Kaito was pretty close to the limit. "Hmph," Kaito said, a last ditch effort to assert his dominance. Conan just ignored it.

"What are you really doing here, Kaito?" Conan asked.

At that, Kaito's mood made a one-eighty turn. "We're going on a mission, bruder!"

"A mission? I didn't hear anything from the Colonel," Conan said.

"This one came straight from the top, from the Fuehrer himself!" Kaito chirped, obviously excited. "There's a briefing soon in sector two! Let's go!" Kaito yelled excitedly, grabbing onto Conan's wrists.

"Hey, hold on," Conan said, abruptly being pulled along. _Really_, Conan thought, as Kaito dragged him through the halls, _with polar opposite personalities, how could the two of us be twins? _"Kaito, I said, 'slow down'!"

Kaito just looked back and grinned.

* * *

So, what'd everyone think? Was the Colonel a little too creepy? I'm trying something fairly new for me, so any feedback would be much appreciated =D If you enjoyed the story, please review/favorite/follow!

**Post Notes**  
*Oysters and Honey are natural aphrodisiacs.  
**Burder** is the German word for **Brother**.


	3. The Teen

The walk to sector two was a quiet one, the gravity of the upcoming mission weighing down on both boys. When they finally arrived at the briefing room, the lieutenant colonel was already there waiting.

"Es lebe Deutschland!" the lieutenant colonel saluted.

"Es lebe Deutschland!" Conan and Kaito repeated, returning the salute.

Once the formalities were done, the lieutenant colonel pulled over a nearby briefcase, placing it on the table in front of the boys. Carefully, he opened the case. Inside was a single sheet of paper, printed with gilded borders.

"Konan. Kaito. Mengele has written extensively to me about how well the two of you are developing. It pleases me greatly to learn that the experimentation has yielded such delectable fruit. If what Mengele has told me is true, then I believe it is time to show Germany's enemies true fear. The target is Viscount Gort. Es lebe Deutschland!" the lieutenant colonel read.

"Did you hear that, Conan? Fuehrer called us by name!" Kaito exclaimed, jumping from excitement.

"Viscount Gort, the British field marshal?" Conan asked the lieutenant colonel, ignoring Kaito's enthusiasm.

"Correct," the lieutenant colonel replied.

"Do you know of his current whereabouts?" Conan continued.

"Reports say that he's leading a small brigade near Calais, trying to repel the German forces from Belgium."

"I see," Conan said thoughtfully. "When do we head out?"

"Tonight," the lieutenant colonel replied. "Here are two train tickets. The train should take you all the way to Brussels. Then it's up to you two to make it past the warfront into Calais and assassinated Viscount Gort." The lieutenant colonel handed Conan the two tickets.

"Understood," Conan said, giving the lieutenant colonel a salute. "Let's go, Kaito."

"Conan," the lieutenant colonel said, just before the two boys left. Conan paused and turned around. "Come back safe, okay?" the lieutenant colonel said.

"Don't go saying unnecessary things," Conan remarked coldly, turning and leaving.

"See you when we get back, Lieutenant Colonel," Kaito said, following Conan's lead.

* * *

"This is so cool! Ne, ne, bruder, look how fast we're going," Kaito chirped, restless in his seat.

"Pipe down, Kaito," Conan said, trying to contain his twin's bustling energy. Kaito settled down into the seat.

"Is it really okay that you just left without letting the Colonel know?" Kaito asked, looking across the table.

Conan shrugged. "I'm sure he'll hear about it when he wakes up." Conan turned to gaze out the window, a look of disinterest across his face. This was the first time they had been allowed to leave the research facility, but Conan wasn't particularly thrilled. At least, not as thrilled as Kaito. But then, Kaito was excited by a block of cheese. For Conan, the real world was so very dull, filled with boring people and their mundane problems. It was nothing like the craziness that happened daily back at home.

"Ne, bruder," Kaito began, pulling Conan away from the window.

"What, Kaito," Conan replied gruffly, turning to look at his twin.

"Are you still mad about before?" Kaito asked gingerly, unsure how Conan would respond.

"Before?" Conan asked, wondering what Kaito was talking about.

"Back in front of the Colonel's room," Kaito reminded.

_Is he still thinking about that? _Conan wondered. "I forgot all about it already," Conan said, telling the truth.

"Oh," Kaito said, sounding relieved, "I'm glad bruder isn't mad at me anymore." Kaito gave a wide grin, causing Conan to pause for a moment.

"Don't say such embarrassing things, Kaito," Conan replied, quickly turning away and looking out the window once more. Kaito's grin just widened.

"Hey, ya two kids travelin' all alone?" a voice suddenly said, drawing the two boys' attention. _Can I ever get some peace and quiet?_ Conan thought, heading turning to see the newcomer. It was a teen, with rather dark skin, dressed in a black suit.

"Yep! It's just the two of us, me and my bruder!" Kaito replied.

"Kaito," Conan said sternly, reminding the boy not to reveal too much information.

"Oh? Watcha two doin' on dis train?" the teen asked, inviting himself to sit down next to Conan. Conan grudgingly shifted closer to the window to make room for the intrusive teen.

"We're heading to-" Kaito began before Conan cut him off.

"We're going to visit our relatives," Conan said.

"In Belgium? Dats a dangerous place right now, with da war goin' on," the teen remarked. "Why aren't cha travelin' with ya parents?"

"We don't have parents," Conan replied, perhaps a little more stoically than he intended.

"Oh," the teen said, looking sullen, "I'm sorry ta hear dat." Conan was taken aback by the teen's sincerity. _Why would he be sad for someone he just met?_ Conan wondered silently.

"But it's okay, because bruder and I have each other!" Kaito said, wide grin across his face. _Kaito, I told you not to say unnecessary things, _Conan thought, feeling annoyed.

"Is dat so?" the teen asked, looking at the two boys. "I see it now. Ya two do look like brothers."

"We're twins!" Kaito said, "Though bruder is slightly older."

"Hmm?" the teen said thoughtfully, "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet, have I? Da name's Hattori Heiji."

"Hi! I'm Kaito, and the grumpy one over there is my bruder, Conan," Kaito introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Heiji," Conan said, sounding quite formal.

"Just call me Hattori," the teen said, "Mr. Heiji makes me sound like an old man."

"Okay, Hattori," Kaito said, trying the name out.

"So, where are you two coming from?" Heiji asked. Kaito was about to respond but Conan suddenly stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Heiji. But there's somewhere Kaito and I need to be right now," Conan said, pushing past Heiji and pulling Kaito out into the aisle.

"But where in a train; where could ya possibly need ta go?" Heiji asked.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Heiji," Conan said, ignoring Heiji's question. "Let's go, Kaito," Conan said, pulling Kaito away and into a different car of the train.

"What was that all about, bruder?" Kaito asked, clearly annoyed.

"That man was asking too many questions," Conan said slowly, finding a new seat and sitting down.

"Maybe he was just trying to be nice," Kaito suggested, also taking a seat.

"You don't know that. He could have been a spy for all we know," Conan retorted, "You're being too naïve, Kaito."

"And you need to learn to trust people, bruder," Kaito remarked, a frown still across his face.

_Trust? How can Kaito even mention that word? There is no such thing as real trust. The only purpose of trust is to be broken. No, trust is a fantasy. In reality, there is no one worthy of trust but oneself. _

_I will never betray myself._

* * *

"Last stop, Brussels!" the train conductor called as the train halted to a stop in the station. Conan and Kaito both got up out of their seats and made their way to the exit. The teen from before what nowhere to be seen. _Just as well_, Conan thought, hoping to not run into the teen again in the future.

"This is an important mission, Kaito," Conan began, "So let's make Germany proud."

"Right, bruder!" Kaito said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I got distracted with other stories. Happy reading! See you guys in chapter 4!


End file.
